Traditionally usage of unmanned aerial vehicle UAV's such as quadrotors, by users is limited to entertainment as toys or as hobbyist collector items. Recently, however, UAV's have been used for personal photography and videography and many other commercial applications. Further, the military personnel are also utilizing unmanned aerial vehicles or drones in situations where manned aerial vehicles are considered too risky or difficult. The UAVs provide military personnel with a round the clock monitoring of the target area.
However, the existing UAVs function in specified environmental conditions because of various limitations such as extreme temperature, weather conditions, obstructions etc. Further the existing UAVs have technical limitations as well. For instance, most UAVs expose the propellers to the external side, allowing for environmental factors and obstacles to harm the UAV.
Further the existing UAVs are not capable enough to store items and then deploy those items to the targeted area. Additionally, most of the existing for military purposes only provide intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) functions, whose sensors send the information to command centers to make decisions. This brings with it a delay in the execution of the actions that must be taken instantly. Therefore, a recoverable unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is required to counter the limitations mentioned above. Further there is also a need of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) which can initiate the combat operation within 10-15 seconds.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.